Far Away
Sänger: Nickelback Album: All the Right Reasons Aufgenommen: 13. Februar 2006 Länge: 3:59 min. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GP7zpdwo3Xo Englischer Lyrics This time, this place Misused, mistakes Too long, too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know You know, you know That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know You know, you know That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore So far away, so far away Been far away for far too long So far away, so far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know I wanted I wanted you to stay 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far too long So keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing 'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore Believe it Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and never let me go Keep breathing Hold on to me and never let me go Deutscher Lyrics Diese Zeit, dieser Platz Missbraucht, Fehler Zu lang, zu spät Wer war ich, dass ich Dich warten lassen hab? Nur eine Chance Nur einen Atemzug Nur für den Fall, dass noch einer übrig ist Denn Du weißt Du weißt, Du weißt Refrain Dass ich Dich liebe Ich habe Dich die ganze Zeit geliebt Und ich vermisse Dich War weit weg, viel zu lang Ich träume noch, dass Du bei mir bist Und Du niemals gehst Halte den Atem an Wenn ich Dich nicht mehr sehe Auf Knien werde ich Dich bitten Um eine letzte Chance für einen letzten Tanz Denn mit Dir werde ich ihr standhalten, Der Hölle, um Deine Hand zu halten Ich würde es alles geben Ich würde es für uns geben Gebe alles, aber ich werde nicht aufgeben Denn Du weißt, Du weißt, Du weißt Refrain dass ich Dich liebe Ich habe Dich die ganze Zeit geliebt Und ich vermisse Dich War weit weg, viel zu lang Ich träume noch, dass Du bei mir bist Und du niemals gehst Halte den Atem an Wenn ich Dich nicht mehr sehe So weit weg, so weit weg War weit weg, viel zu lang So weit weg, so weit weg War weit weg, viel zu lang Aber Du weißt, Du weißt, Du weißt Ich wollte Ich wollte, dass Du bleibst Denn ich brauche es Ich muss hören wie Du es sagst ich liebe dich Ich habe Dich die ganze Zeit geliebt Und ich vergebe Dir Dass Du viel zu lange weg warst Also atme weiter Denn ich werde Dich nie wieder verlassen Glaub mir Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder gehen Atme weiter Denn ich werde Dich nie wieder verlassen Glaub mir Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder gehen Und atme weiter Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder gehen Und atme weiter Halt mich fest und lass mich nie wieder gehen Kategorie:Bands Kategorie:Englisch Kategorie:Songs